


The Proposal

by shieldmyheart



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry, PlayChoices
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: "It would sound more perfect if you changed it.""Yeah? To what?""McKenzie."





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this Pepperony post (http://bit.ly/2oQjso9) that came across my Tumblr dash and I thought it fit pretty well with Jake x MC, so this little story was born! Enjoy!

“I’ll have you know, my last name sounds just perfect.”

You rinse off the plate in your hand and put it in the dishrack to your left before moving to the next dirty dish.

“It would sound more perfect if you changed it,” Jake offers from his spot on your right, back against the dark wood of your kitchen cabinets.

You continue to scrub at the frying pan in the sudsy water. “Yeah? To what?”  

“McKenzie,” he says calmly.

“Wait–” You take a moment to mull over his words. “Did you just… _propose_?”

Heart beating wildly, you look over to find him gone. You spin around and see him striding out the kitchen.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me!”

You rush after him into the living room. “Jake, what the hell–”

He’s stood by the couch, a simple silver ring between his fingers. “What do you say?”

Your eyes dart from the ring to his smiling, expectant face, back and forth until…

You nearly knock him over in your rush to embrace. Jake braces himself against the couch to keep you both from toppling over when your arms wrap around his neck.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says after a series of fervent kisses.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

He chuckles as he slips the ring onto your finger, a promise of forever.

**_~6 Months Later~_ **

The bright Costa Rican sun shines down on you but you swear it pales in comparison to Jake’s smile. You were sure he’d say the same about you.

The local magistrate continues her speech and you take a moment to look over the small crowd gathered on the beach beside you, grateful they were here for this special day.

You turn your attention back to the judge as she wraps up the ceremony.

“It is with great honor that I pronounce you as Jake and Y/N McKenzie. You may now kiss one another.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Jake takes your face in his hands and kisses you fiercely to the cheers and applause of your friends. When the two of you part, you usher your guests toward your oceanside home for a small reception.

“You were right,” you say to Jake leading the way inside.

“About?”

You let everyone go pass until you’re alone with your husband. You reach for his hand, lacing your fingers together.

“My name. It’s perfect now.”


End file.
